We're Here For Business, Not Romance
by write4life24
Summary: Wes and Travis have a new rape/murder. It matches two MO's from Boston, so in rolls the BPD to help the LAPD solve it. Maura/Wes Maybe Jane/Travis
1. Meet the BPD

"So basically, these Boston people are flying in too "help" with the case, when we clearly don't need help." Wesley Mitchell complained to his therapist Dr. Emma Ryan. Wes' partner Travis Marks nodded in agreement at his statement.

"They have 2 murders that match our suspects MO, and they think the suspect flew here to continue his murder spree because they were close to catching him." Wes laughed cruelly at his partner's statement.

"Yeah, close." Dr. Ryan raised her eyebrows.

"You don't believe they were close to catching him or her?" The whole class turned to see Wes' response.

"Clearly they weren't if he was able to fly out to California, and kill someone else." The other couples looked at each other in forced agreement.

"All I'm saying is that, we can handle this perfectly fine. BPD thinks we can't handle shit, so obviously they must fly out here because it's "their case". You know, it became our case the second our suspect stepped of that plane." Dr. Ryan kept her neutral stare.

"Is there something about the BPD that you'd like to share? You seem to have a great hatred for them." Wes shook his head.

"I just think they're underestimating us. Travis and I can handle this." Dr. Ryan looked over to Travis.

"Do you agree with what Wes is saying Travis?" Travis shrugged and sat up.

"I think, we should give them a chance. It was their case to begin with and we do need to old details of the case." Wes groaned.

"But if they're cocky, annoying, irritating, or know-it-alls, they're out." Wes and Travis fist bumped.

"I mean they're even flying out their Chief Medical Examiner. I mean, come on! We have a perfectly good ME out here."

"She's one of the best in the country." Travis mumbled under his breath.

"I don't care if she's one of the best, the one we have out here is fine, alright?" Dr. Ryan watched her two toughest clients bicker.

"Guys, I think giving them a chance is a good idea. They know that it's your turf, they're just here to help." Dr. Ryan smiled at the guys as they shrugged at her comment.

* * *

"Mmkay, Maya Howard died at approximately midnight. She was raped, hands tied to the bed, pillowcase over her head. He pushed her wheelchair out of the room. Stab wound to the stomach. Wouldn't have killed her if she was able to get up and call 911 as soon as he left. Bled out, oh she was left handed." Wes stated to Travis, reading the report on their victim.

"So suspect picks the lock, sneaks up on her and puts one of her pillowcases over her head-"

"Pillowcase didn't match any in her apartment. He must've brought one." Travis nodded and opened his mouth to continue, but got caught off.

"Blue and silver striped?" Wes and Travis looked up to see four unfamiliar people. There was a slim women wearing a ruffly sleeveless lavender blouse with white skinny jeans and matching lavender heels. Next to her was an older guy wearing a khaki blazer with a dark green shirt underneath and a black tie with matching khaki pants. Next to him was a young looking African American man wearing a navy blue hoodie with a gray BPD shirt under it and jeans. Leading them was the woman who had asked the question. She was an extremely fit, thin woman, with wild curly hair, wearing light blue skinny jeans and a red and white Boston Homicide baseball shirt.

"Yeah." She nodded. The older man stuck his hand out to Wes. Wes took it skeptically.

"I'm Sergeant Detective Vince Korsak, that's Detective Barry Frost and Chief ME Maura Isles and-"

"And I'm Detective Jane Rizzoli." Travis eyed Jane and then got up and stuck his hand out to her.

"I'm Detective Travis Marks." He smiled a flirty smile. Jane looked amused and pushed his hand away.

"And I'm not interested." Travis sighed, shrugged, and moved on to talk to Maura.

"Okay, so what do we have?" Jane asked as she sat in the chair across from Wes' desk. Frost and Korsak sat on either side of her. Maura sat in Travis' chair and Travis leaned on Wes' desk.

"Well, you heard most of it. Body was discovered at noon when the assistant went over to find out why she wasn't at work. Called us." The Boston detectives nodded.

"So, so far all we know is that he preys on women in wheelchairs-" Wes cut off Barry Frost.

"Most likely because they don't really fight back, all he has to do is tie her hands to the bed and she can't fight back."

"Yeah, he doesn't have to worry about being kicked in the balls." Travis stated as he and Korsak laughed. Wes just rolled his eyes.

"Anyway, he preys on women in wheelchairs, who live alone-"

"Why does he put a bag over their heads if he intends to kill him?" Jane asked the air.

"Maybe because he doesn't intend on killing them. The stabs wounds wouldn't have killed our victims if they had gotten help earlier. Been able to reach a phone, roommate came home early, whatever." Wes answered.

"But because he does kill them, he's got a triple ready for us to slam into the books." Frost stated as they nodded.

"Do you think you could show me where the autopsy room is? I'd like to look at your victim and meet your medical examiner." Maura smiled at the two LA detectives. Travis jumped up from leaning against Wes' desk.

"I'll show you, Dr. Isles. This way." Travis put his hand on her back led her out. Wes rolled his eyes.

"Sorry about him, it's been awhile since we've had detectives around that he hasn't dated." The Boston detectives chuckled.

"He has no idea what he's getting into trying to date Maura."

* * *

"You do realize he's dated every female cop and detective in that building right?" Jane asked her best friend as they got ready to sleep back at their hotel.

"How would you know?" Maura asked as she hung up her clothes in the tiny closet. Jane was sitting on her bed.

"Mitchell told me. You know he lives here in this hotel?" Maura nodded.

"His ex-wife kicked him out and he's lived here ever since."

"God get over her and move o- Who told you that?" Jane looked at Maura confused.

"Travis." Maura stood in front of Jane.

"Did you and Travis have a nice date?" Maura rolled her eyes and smiled as she started putting on her pink silk pajamas.

"It wasn't a date. He merely introduced me to the ME." Jane smirked.

"Nothing's going on Jane."

"Uh huh. I'm going to bed we got a long day tomorrow." Jane stood up and headed for the door.

"Night Maura."

"Night."

Jane walked across the hall to her room, unlocked her door, and walked in. She put on a pair of black shorts and laid down in her hotel bed and fell asleep.


	2. Morning Starbucks Run

"_Hey, I just met you_

_And this is crazy!_

_But here's my number,_

_So call me mayb-"_

Wes groaned as he slammed his hand down on his digital alarm clock. He waited a few seconds before opening his eyes. Once he did, he was reminded of the clinical depression he was diagnosed with two years ago, as reality hit him like five tons of bricks. He was alone.

He lived in a hotel. He had a partner he bickered with on a daily basis. And his wife had left him. He knew exactly why and he just couldn't fix it. It wasn't become he quit being a lawyer, it wasn't because he became a cop. It wasn't any of that. He knew exactly why. It was her. The one woman he could never get out of his head, no matter how many times he tried. He could feel tears welling up in his eyes at the thought of their times together.

'_No, can't cry.'_ He thought as he sucked in a breath to stop them from falling.

He grabbed his phone and noticed a missed call from a number he didn't recognize. He shrugged. They didn't leave a message, probably wasn't important. He then clicked on his messages and texted Travis.

'_Need me to pick you up?' _He then locked his brand new iPhone and lay back, taking in his surroundings.

'_How did my perfect life come to this?'_

He sighed as he got out of the uncomfortable hotel bed he had been sleeping in for almost a year. He walked into his bathroom to get ready for his day.

* * *

"_Never mind I'll find,_

_Someone like you._

_I wish nothing but the best,_

_For you-"_

Maura happily sighed as she heard Adele playing on her iPhone. She always started her day out with a slow song coming from the alarm. She grabbed her phone and turned her alarm off, also noticing three text messages, two from Jane and one from Detective Frost.

'_At LAPD. Call me when you get here. Frost and Korsak on their way.' _From Jane. 4:57 a.m.

'_Hey, when you get here we need your notes from the autopsy you did yesterday.' _From Frost. 5:29 a.m.

'_Bring some Starbucks please. The usual. Got cash for you.' _From Jane. 5:36 a.m.

Maura smiled and rolled her eyes at Jane's text.

'_Starbucks will be there in about an hour. Tell Frost I'll give him notes when I get there. ' _She smiled as she hit send and locked her phone.

She slid out of her hotel bed and headed for her shower.

* * *

'_Nah man, rode my bike. Old Boston guy called and asked he to let him in. Damn guy woke me up! Says you didn't pick up.' _Was that who called him earlier? He shrugged and headed out of his hotel door, making sure it was locked behind him.

Wes headed down the hallway towards the elevator, texting Travis back.

'_K. Be there in 30.'_

Once Wes got to the elevator, he clicked the down arrow and waited for it show up. Once the door opened, he noticed Dr. Isles and tensed up, contemplating waiting for the next one or not.

"Detective Mitchell!" she smiled at him. He sighed. She was just as beautiful as before.

Wes plastered on a fake smile. "Dr. Isles! Good to see you!" he reluctantly stepped into the almost empty elevator.

"Are you heading over to the office?" Wes nodded, scanning Maura up and down. She had to be more beautiful than before. He didn't think that was possible. She was wearing a teal tank top blouse with a silk bow tied on the side right under her chest, and she matched it with a gray pencil skirt and silver heels. He felt under dressed in his gray suit and light blue button down.

"Are you?"

Maura nodded. "I just have to go to the Starbucks in the lobby, and then flag down a cab." She smiled at him.

"I can drive you." Maura looked surprised.

"Are you sure?"

Wes nodded. "We're going to the same place. Besides the Starbucks here sucks. There's one on the way that's way better. Trust me." She smiled at him. He returned it with a very small, soft smile.

"Thank you Detective Mitchell." They stepped out of the elevator and Wes led Maura through the lobby to the parking lot, where his black 2012 Range Rover Sport was parked.

"I like your car Detective."

"Tha-"

"But it's quite a gas guzzler. Horrible for the environment. You should definitely look into a more green car, especially when you have to drive it around all day. I drive a Prius and it's such an inspiration to know I can drive and help the environment. It even has solar powered fans for when I'm in the car but it's off!" Wes chuckled, looked down and smiled at his shoes. He remembered her rambling, it was something that made her well, her. He loved it.

"I like my car, Dr. Isles. But thanks for the tips. Maybe I can make it more green." Dr. Isles smiled.

"You definitely can! There's a bunch of different options, like ma-" Wes cut her off.

"Let's get to Starbucks!" They both smiled as Wes opened her door for her. He got in on his side and they were on their way to Starbucks.

* * *

Ten quiet minutes later, Wes pulled into a Starbucks parking lot. He put his Range Rover in park.

"You can go ahead, I'll just wait here." Maura nodded.

"Would you like anything?" Wes pulled his wallet out from his back pocket and handed her two twenties.

"Breakfast on me. And venti coffee. Black." Maura pushed his hand away.

"Nonsense. You're driving, I'll pay." She smiled.

"At least take it too pay for my drink." She sighed and took one twenty.

"You have the same order as Korsak." She got out and headed towards the Starbucks. Wes sighed and sat back in his seat, looking at the spot she was just in.

'_Does she not remember? Those amazing four years we spent together? How could someone forget those? Or forget me...? We did things couples only dream of! She HAS to remember me. It's been almost fifteen years and I still remember. She's not married, she wasn't wearing a ring. I need to know if she remembers me...Oh shit, here she comes.'_

Wes snapped out of his trance to see Maura walking over to his car with two drink holders in her hands and a Starbucks bag on her arm. He leaned over and opened the door for her. She smiled and climbed into her seat. Wes chuckled and nodded at the drink carriers.

"Full house there huh?" Maura smiled.

"It's Sergeant Korsak, Detective Frost, and Janes usuals. Here's your coffee. And I didn't know what Travis would like, so I got him a black coffee too." Wes smiled as he took the two venti coffees and set them in his drink holders.

"He normally gets a Mocha without coffee." Maura had a confused look on her face.

"Isn't that just hot chocolate?" Wes laughed.

"Pretty much." She giggled as Wes headed onto the road towards the station.

"Oh, here's your change." she moved to hand it to him but he just shook his head.

"Think of it as your welcome to Los Angeles breakfast." she smiled and sipped her Caramel Macchiato.

* * *

Fifteen minutes later, Wes pulled into the parking lot of the LAPD station.

"Thank you for the ride Detective Mitchell." She smiled at him.

"Anytime. Do you need help carrying anything?" Although Maura shook her head, Wes still grabbed the food-filled Starbucks bag, along with his and Travis drinks and got out of his car. He waited for Maura too get out and then locked it, as he headed into the station with Maura.

He led her to the Robbery Homicide unit and kicked the door open, leaning against it and letting Maura walk through. They both walked up to his and Travis' desks, where he could see the Boston detectives and Travis discussing something over files. He cleared his throat.

"Starbucks delivery." Maura giggled.

"They said you were going to Starbucks. 'Bout time man." Wes looked at Dr. Isles confused.

"I texted Jane to tell Travis you'd be a little late." she smiled softly and he smiled back.

"It's okay." he whispered. Travis caught him off guard and grabbed his coffee from him. He took a long gulp from it.

"Ahhhhh." Wes just stared at him.

"Lovely. Anyways, here's your food Boston lovers." He set the bag in front of the Boston detectives. He watched the female cop, Jane, dig into the bag and pass out the food.

"Plain bagel Korsak, everything bagel Frost, fruit oatmeal Maura, and sausage and bacon sandwich for me." She set everything in front of the designated people.

"Vanilla latte for Detective Frost, plain black coffee for Korsak," she winked at Wes, "caramel macchiato for me, and white chocolate mocha two espresso shots for Jane." She smiled as she handed everyone their drinks. She then looked around and noticed there was no chair for her.

"I think I'll go down to the ME office and eat there." She plastered on a smile.

"Maura, please sit here." Wes had jumped out of his seat and offered it to the doctor. Travis raised his eyebrows.

"Thank you Detective, but it's fine."

"No I insist." Maura smiled at Wes and sat down. Wes grabbed a chair from the meeting table and sat down next to her.

The six detectives and doctor talked about the case over their café breakfast for twenty minutes before going their separate ways. Jane, Frost, and Korsak went to talk with Captain Cragon and Maura went down the medical examiners office, leaving Travis and Wes at their desks.

"So you got the hots for Dr. Sexy over there huh?" Wes shook his head to come out of his trance.

"What, no. Of course not." He tried to bury himself but it didn't work, not with Travis burning holes in his head with his eyes. Wes threw his pen down.

"Would you STOP staring at me like that?"

"Tell me what happened." Wes was silent.

"YOU SLEPT WITH HER DIDN'T YOU?" Half the room looked over at them, Wes threw his pen at Travis.

"Would you shut up?" Travis' mouth dropped.

"You really slept with her?"

"Of course not. They're all staying at my hotel, so when Dr. Isles was on the elevator I offered her a ride." He shrugged.

"Good enough for you?" Travis shook his head and answered before Wes even finished the question.

"No." Wes just sighed.

"What do you want me to say?"

"Tell me what happened."

"Nothing happened with her alright? Not last night at least." Although Wes mumbled the last part, Travis still heard. He raised his eyebrows and leaned in closer to Wes, with his elbows on his desk.

"You've met her before this?" he whispered as Wes just looked down and sighed.

"I'm your partner, if you can't tell me who can you tell?"

"Uh, everyone else."

"Just tell me."

Wes sighed.

'_What's the harm in telling him? He won't tell her, that's for sure. Not after the five billion times I've kept secrets or covered for him.'_

"We dated in college. Actually, all through college."


	3. Are We On The Same Side?

**A/N Last chapter I wrote Captain Cragon, but I meant Captain Sutton. I was watching SVU when I was writing it lol xD. K, back to the story.**

* * *

"In…college?"

"We met freshmen year and I liked her." Wes looked at Travis, who wore a surprised expression.

"Okay, you need to tell me the whole story." Wes sighed and stood up. He nodded at Travis to follow him. They walked into the meeting room, where they took turns shooting baskets with the mini hoop they had.

"We both went to Stanford. We met in the dorms, she lived across the hall." Wes made a shot and passed the mini ball to Travis.

"I had my eyes on her for half the year, practically. We talked here and there, but I was pretty busy playing baseball. I was leaving around Christmas to spend it with my family and I noticed she was still in her room, no bags packed or anything. When I asked her when she was going home, she said she was spending Christmas on campus. So invited her to go with me and we spent Christmas with Chris, my parents decided to go to Honolulu for their anniversary so it was just the three of us. I kissed her midnight on New Years." Travis whistled and sunk another basket, before tossing the ball to Wes.

"We were like Stanford's Bragelina. Everyone wanted what we had. It was nice." Wes shot the ball and missed. Travis picked up the ball and threw it from behind without looking.

"Show off." Wes muttered while picking the ball up. Travis laughed.

"So what happened?"

"Well, after college, she went to medical school and I went to law school. We didn't really spend much time together, but we made it work. We lived in a tiny apartment together through the whole thing. Once we both graduated, we tried to find jobs here in LA. I found a job at a small law firm, but she couldn't find a job. She tried day after day and couldn't find one. One day, I come home and she tells me there's a job at BPD as a medical examiner and she thinks she might take it. We talked about it, her mom was there, and we decided it was best." Wes put the ball on the table and sat down with his head in his hands. Travis sat down across from him and put his hand on his shoulder.

"The night she told me she wanted to move to Boston, I had everything planned out. The dinner reservations, the romantic walk…and the ring in my pocket." Travis sat up, shocked.

"When she said she was moving to Boston, I wanted to go with her…but I couldn't leave California."

"So when did Alex come into the picture?" Wes looked up at Travis.

"After Maura left, I was diagnosed with PTSD. Two years later, Alex brought me out of it. She made me happy, but nowhere near as happy as Maura did."

"So that's why you started acting all anal and obsessive compulsive when Alex divorced you, it reminded you of when-" Wes cut Travis off.

"Of when Maura broke up with me." Travis nodded.

"Two beautiful women dumped you, no wonder you're such a tight ass." Wes glared at Travis.

* * *

"Thanks Captain Sutton." Jane said as Frost, Korsak, and her stood up and walked out of the Captains office.

"I'm gonna go see what's up with Maura." Jane walked to the elevators and took it down to the morgue. Once there, she saw Maura sitting at a desk doing paperwork.

"Got a desk already, huh?" Maura looked up and smiled.

"They let me use it to organize my belongings." Jane laughed and slid down into one of the leather chairs across from the desk.

"So, do you think Mitchell knows who you are?" Maura sighed.

"His name is Wesley, Jane." Jane rolled her eyes.

"Well how was your date with _Wesley_ this morning?"

"Jane it wasn't a date."

"He drove you there, paid, and then drove you to where you needed to go. It was a date."

"How did you know he paid?"

"I didn't." Jane grinned.

"I don't think he knows, and I'm not going to tell him." Jane rolled her eyes.

"Oh come on! He's single and he's living in the same hotel we're staying at! Get some Maura, ever since Dennis you haven't really done much." Maura looked at Jane skeptically.

"I didn't sleep with Dennis."

"Just another good reason to sleep with Mitchell!" Maura opened her mouth to respond, but got cut off.

"Um, maybe I should've knocked." Maura looked up towards the door, and Jane turned around too see Travis walking in awkwardly.

"Maybe you should have." Jane snapped.

"The uh, the door was open." Jane just turned around and sunk into her seat. Mauras phone beeped.

"Oh, gotta take this. Excuse me." Maura got up and left the office.

"Were you two talking about Wes and Dr. Isles dating through college and thinking of ways to get them to sleep together?" Jane looked at Travis surprised.

"How did you know?" Jane said.

"I didn't." Travis grinned. Jane looked at him skeptically.

"Yes you did."

"Well, you two were almost screaming about sleeping with Mitchell and the only Mitchell we have around here is Wes so, I put the pieces together." Travis leaned back and put his hands behind his head.

"They need to sleep together. Maura hasn't been with anyone in over a year." Travis nodded.

"Eight months for Wes. After him and Alex broke up, he went crazy. We need to get them together." Jane nodded, then looked at Travis.

"Are we on the same side?" Travis smirked.

"I think we are."


End file.
